A Flight Now Seen
by disneyqueen
Summary: Allyson and Danny are now stuck on an island with no way to get home. How will they survive? Also what about Max? And how will the survivors of the Flight 29 deal. As two boys' pasts collide, will the future change or be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except the plot, the NYSI charators belong to disney and the F29D belongs to who ever owns it Please review and be nice, this is my first F29D story, even if they don't apper in this chapter they will in chapter 2. hopw you enjoy the first chapter. There's going to be a vote at the end, so please vote. Now on with the story.  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Allyson Miller and Danny Sinclair clung to each other as they felt their bodies floating and then crashing down onto hard ground. Opening her eyes she found herself starring up into clear blue sky. "OW that hurt," Allyson cried as she sat up rubbing her head. Danny sat up rubbing his head too, saying, "Yeah, what happened and where are we?"

Allyson didn't respond, but as she placed her hand on the ground something slipped though her fingers. It felt like sand. Looking down she found that it was indeed sand, but it didn't make sense. Sitting up all the way she glanced around. She could hear the sound of waves crashing on the shore and the gently breeze that blew the palm trees around. It was defiantly an island of some kind.

"Danny, where we are?" Allyson asked standing up wiping her blue jean skirt of sand still glancing around. Danny stood up too, but almost fall onto her to weak to stand. So he sat down again saying, "I have no idea where we are, but I'm really tired."

Turning to look at him she said, "Well, why don't you teleport us back, before we're missed… do you think you're up for it?"

Danny gazed up at her as he rubbed a bruise saying, "I think I can mange that." He stood up supported by her arm he concentrated hard, closing his eyes focusing all his energy to teleport them back home.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Allyson asked. Opening his eyes he realized that nothing had happened. "Why didn't work?" Danny asked himself under his breath. Allyson looked him fear and augur mixed in her blue eyes. Shaking his head he glanced down and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh great," he muttered as he removed his hand and started tugging at his finger.

"What?"

"It's that stupid ring again and it's stack tight."

"Here let me try," she said as she reached for his finger. She tried tugging at it, but it wouldn't come off.

"Well this is great wonderful," she muttered in frustration. "Hey don't worry Ally I'll be alright."

"How the heck is it going to be alright Danny? We have no way of getting home, and not to mention if we ever do get home, you know who will probably kill us the second we get back," she throw her hands up in pure frustration as she kicked a little sand with her sneaker.

Danny folded his hands together saying, "Alright look it's not my fault this happened Ally-"

"Oh, yes it is Danny. Everything that has happened to me in the last year has been because of you and your stupid powers and now when we really need them they don't work."

"I'm pretty sure it's the ring and HIS fault for that Ally," he said as he pulled up his blue (Think of the one he wears when he first goes to the magic mansion.) shirt to get a better look at his bruise.

Allyson was close to the verge of tears from augur and sadness as she yelled, "Oh don't even try to put this all on him, and you know what I bet you aren't even that powerful to begin with you FREAK!"

With that she turned on her heel and began to walk away from him. Danny staggered to his feet as he called after her, "Where are you going Allyson?" But she didn't respond. She just kept on walking around the beach until she couldn't see him or hear him anymore. Once she was sure she was away from him she sat down in the sand and cried.

She didn't really blame him, but she was to scared of what could happen that she just need someone to yell at even though what she said she had meant none of it.

Whipping her tears away, she stared out at the vast endless sea before her and shuttered. She sat there in silence starring at the sea for a long time. She didn't know anything about this place and she couldn't deal with Danny right know. "Maybe I should just apologize to him, after all his the only one here" she muttered.

Just then she hared a rustle in the bushes. Jumping up and spinning around she starred heard and called out softly, "Whose there? Danny is that you?" No answer. She tried again and this time there came another rustle. Gulping she stood firm and waited as the bushes were pushed aside to reveal...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed, please review Who is it and it will be a flight 29 down charaotr. I'm going to put a vote and plaese vote, who is it going to be?  
**

**Poeple is can be: **

**Jackson, Lex, Melissa or Dayley (can't speel her name right.) Please vote on who you want it to be., the one with the most votes wins  
**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. The F29 charators might be a little out of charator seeing as this is my first F29 story. So, please bear that in mind. Also the story takes place after Abby left, but she hasn't came back yet. So hope you enjoy. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

A young curly red headed girl stepped out. She was wearing a red shirt over a white tag top and light brown shorts carrying some coconuts in her arms, but dropped them the instate she saw the blond. "Who are you?" the red head asked shocked, but her voice was firm.

"I'm Allyson Miller and who are you?" the blond asked slightly worried. The red head just stood there unable to move, but said, "I'm Daley Marin, where did you come from?"

Allyson looked at the girl and replied slowly, "I…don't…uh, really remember sorry."

"That's right Allyson, are you alone here and how long have you been here?"

"I just got here and-oh." In that second she fall onto her knees holding her stomach.

"What is it?" Daley asked walking up to her. Crouching down Daley placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Allyson shook her head and looked down at her green shirt. Blood was starting to leak though from a cut on her stomach. "It looks bad, let's get you back to camp we can clean it up there, can you stand and walk?" Daley said as she looked it.

Allyson looked up at her, "You mean there are others her too?" Daley nodded standing up. Holding out her hand she said, "Here take my hand it's going to be alright?"

"Yeah right," Allyson thought as she took a hold on the other girl's hand.

It took a while but soon the girls came into a clearing. The sight amazed Allyson to say the least. A plane was in the far side to her left. There was a fire going and chairs were set up around it. Daley helped Allyson settle in a chair when she heard a voice call out to her, "Hey Day, where are the coconuts?"

"Never mind Lex call everyone back here right now we need help," Daley called over her shoulder to someone Allyson couldn't see.

"Alright, I'm going to have to pull up you're shirt to get a better look," Daley said slowly as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Allyson looked up at the girl fear in her eyes.

"It's going to be ok, but I really need to get a better look at the cut, alright Allyson."

"O…K," Allyson said slowly as she began to left it up herself.

"I've never seen anything like this," Daley said when she could fully see the cut. The cut was deep, but it looked like a burn at the same time.

"Well, because must people don't have fire balls thrown at them every day," Allyson thought bitterly.

Just then voices came from behind them, all of them asking questions at the same time. Blowing her fingers Daley called for silence. "Alight look this is Allyson Miller I found her on the beach and she's hurt. So, Mel and Taylor go get some clean water. Nathanget the first aid kit see if there's anything to stop the bleeding. Lex came with me, we need food and Eric…where is he?"

"Lying around probably," the boy Nathan said as he ran off towards the plane. With of the jobs asigned all them left to do them.

"Guess Max must have thrown it while I wasn't looking, but where is it bleeding now? Oh good it hurts" Allyson said wincing slightly as she looked down at the cut.

"What are you talking about," a voice said from behind her.

She drew in a breath. She had thought she was alone, but someone was still there. Shifting slightly in her chair she glanced over her shoulder saying, "Oh, nothing it's fine."

"Well considering that everyone's going help you I doubt it's fine," the voice said. She heard footsteps as came up behind and started to walk until he was in front of her. The young man crouched down in front of her He didn't look up at her, but examined the cut.

"Daley's right I've never seen something like this before, do you know what happened?"

Allyson shrugged. The man looked up and Allyson drew in a breath as she whispered, "Danny."


	3. Chapter 3

**Flight 29 and Now you see it don't belong to me. Only the plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter and plase in the reviews could you expand on what you did ot din't like about the chapter.Please. I'm sure the F29 charaotrs are the same, but please dn't hold that against me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**_Last time. _**

**_Allyson shrugged. The man looked up and Allyson drew in a breath as she whispered, "Danny."_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man looked confused, but said, "No sorry, Jackson."

"What?" Allyson asked still looking at him in shock. The man looked straight into her eyes and said, "My name is Jackson."

"Oh sorry it's just you look a lot like someone I know," she said shaking her head at how ridicules she had just been. Just then they others came back. Nathan pulled out a bandage from the first aid kit saying, "Hey you alright?"

Allyson nodded, but both boys could tell she was lying. Gently Nathan placed the bandage on the cut pressing it tenderly.

"Sorry, if it hurts," he said seeing tears began to roll down the girl's face. Allyson shook her head saying, "It's alright…uh what's your name I'm sorry."

"No problem, my name's Nathan. Do you remember anything that happened or how you got here? Are you alone?"

"No I'm not a lone my friend Danny is here with me, but I left him because he did something stupid and then that girl…Daley found me," Allyson said rubbing her head.

The other boy Jackson watched the girl closely. He didn't really trust her. "Nathan, could I talk to you for a second."

Nathan nodded saying, "Sure thing," turning back to Allyson, "you gonna be ok?" Allyson nodded as she placed her own hand over the bandage.

Jackson walked off towards the beach with Nathan following close behind.

"What is it?" Nathan asked once Jackson had turned around to face him.

"I'm not so sure about that girl, I mean how do you explain that this girl just shows up out of the blue, but we didn't see any sign of a ship or hear a plane go by, I mean it's not an every day thing."

"Well neither is getting stuck on a deserted island, but I see your point and"

"Hey guys I thought you were looking after the new girl," a voice called over to them. Turning to their left they saw an Asian girl walking towards them with a contain of clean water.

"Hey Mel, Jackson was just saying how he doesn't trust Allyson."

"It's not that, but it's pretty weird to have a girl just appear out of no where."

"I see where you're coming from Jackson, but she's hurt and we can't just leave her a lone in the jungle," Melissa Wu said placing her container down on the ground. The trio kept talking for a minutes.

Meanwhile back at the camp site Lex had came back with Daley from picking food.

"Here eat some fruit it's alright to eat. So, how are you?" the ten year old asked the new girl.

"I'm fine the cut just really hurts, but it's fine trust me," Allyson said taking a banana from him and giving a small smile towards him. Daley turned around towards them asking, "Hey Allyson where did Nathan and Jackson go?"

Allyson shrugged as she took another bite of the fruit.

"Well I'm going to go look form them, I think the bleedings stopped, stay here Lex," Daley said as she took off in the direction of the beach.

About half an hour later Allyson turned to Lex, "So how did you guys get stuck here any way?"

"We had a plane crash and some of the others went to look around the island and they haven't been back and we've been here for a few weeks…that's why when we saw you we thought you might have been here to reassure us."

"No Lex I'm sorry, but I didn't come here and if what I think is going on I have a feeling we're going to be here a lot longer."

"Well we have to be positive and how did you get here Allyson?"

"My boyfriend was being stupid and we got into a…a…a battle with one of the people on our boat and he threw us off and we swam here…and I hope you're right about being rescued," Allyson said looking down at the ground.

Knowing full well that as long as she and Danny were on the island reassure was as far away as a dream.

Just then they heard a noise coming from behind them. Allyson stood up in front of Lex. Her knees were trembling, but she stood protectively in front of the child. "Whose there?" Allyson called out.

"What's going on?" a voice called over to them.

"Something's out there," Lex said turning to see the trio coming back. Stopping in their tracks the whole group listened carefully.

"Allyson are here?" a voice called as the figure pushed a branch past.

"Danny," Allyson called out recognizing him at once. Danny looked at her giving her a slight smile before he fall to his knees.

"Danny!" Allyson cried as she stumbled towards him. Falling down beside him she asked, "What is it? Are you alright?"

"I think so, but I feel the ring it's-who are they?" he asked gesturing towards the seven people before them.

"It's alright Danny there friends they helped me, it's ok,": Allyson said placing a arm around him and bringing him into a half hug.

"Who is he?" Lex finally asked.

"This is my boyfriend Danny Sinclair," Allyson said blushing slightly.

"Here lets get them into the tent, you can rest there," Melissa said. All of them nodded and helped the two teems into the tent.

Once they were inside comfortably they were left alone. Soon they were both sound asleep. Yet, Allyson's dreams were not peaceful at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed. Please review and be as detailed as possible about what you liked or didn't like. Please Tahnks More coming soon I promise


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing belongs to me except the plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More Flight 29 action in the next chapter I promise. On the story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Noooooooooo Danny," Allyson screamed.

"Allyson, Ally wake up, come on wake up," a voice called out towards her. Her eyes felt heavy, but she managed to open them. She found herself starring into the dark blue eyes of Danny.

"What is it?" she asked as robbed her eyes. Danny pushed himself back onto his knees saying, "you looked like you were having a nightmare and everyone else is probably still asleep. You could've woken everyone up. Anyway are you alright I mean I could hear you screaming even from my dreams."

Allyson propped herself up onto her elbows and looked at him. "What happened in the dream Ally?" he asked as he gazed her though concerned eyes.

"It's nothing…it was a…just a nightmare."

"Right, come on Ally tell me," Danny said pulling her up until she was seating on the way up facing him. Before Ally could answer two heads popped into the tent. Ally recognized them as Melissa and Lex.

"Hey you guys alright?" Melissa asked.

"We could hear you all the way over by the plane," Lex said as he stepped into the tent. Allyson looked at Danny saying with her eyes_, "please don't tell them, it'll only put them in danger."_

He saw this and nodded. The turning back to the others he said, "Don't worry she's fine."

"Alright, but please just know you can trust us. I mean you've been here for a few weeks now can you trust us," Lex said shifting his eyes towards the ground. Allyson gave him a small smile as she said, "Lex it's not that. we both trust all of you guys, but it's complicated that's all."

"Really smooth Ally," Danny said.

"I have an idea be right back," Melissa said as she darted out of the tent. All three of them exchanged glances, before she came back, with two small tapes and a camera.

"Here so you guys can start your own video dairies," she said handing them each a tape.

"Thanks Mel, can I do mean now," Allyson asked.

"Sure," Mel said. The turning to Danny she asked, "Do you want to go help Jackson with the cutting the trees?"

Danny shrugged as he moved to get out of the tent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson was sitting on a rock filming her first dairy entry. "Melissa was right this is a good idea," Allyson said to the camera. After about ten minutes she closed the camera sighing. She had had a lot on her mind and it was nice to have a place to put them almost like a real dairy.

Just then she heard a thud on the ground. She spun around to find Eric standing there smirking. "What is it Eric?" She asked standing up.

"It looks like we have a thing for criminals on this trip," he said moving towards her.

"What are you talking about," she asked taking a step back.

"I'm talking about the fear of being found that that if you are you'll be died, now why would that be."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Allyson said.

"Oh, but what if it were to get out-"

"No Eric please don't say anything and I thought these were private."

"Not when something like this happens…look I'll make you a deal I'll keep quiet if you do my job for me and if you don't I'll make sure everyone hears about this."

"Fine, give me the water," she said holding out her right hand.

Eric smirked and chuckled as he left her standing there. "Great just what I need another Max ," she muttered as she picked up the jugs and began to do Eric's work.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson pulled off his sweater just as Danny come up to him.

"Hey Jackson," Danny said waving to him. Jackson waved back and then went back to work.

"You need any help?"

Jackson glanced up from his work and simply nodded. Danny took up a knife and began to cut down trees.

After a few minutes of silence Jackson asked, "So how long have you known Allyson?"

"Oh…I don't know about a year, she's really the only friend I have," Danny said still concentrating on his work.

"Why is that? I mean Melissa was my only friend for a while at first, but you seem like a good person."

"Well I'm a little freak and she saved my life, so…" Danny trailed off as he stood up, now whipping his sweat off.

Jackson stood up whipping the sweat off his face too as he said, "you're a freak I mean-hey you ok?"

Danny had just gone very pale for a few seconds and he seemed weak, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Yeah, I'm fine really," Danny asked trying to sound fine. Yet in truth had felt weak and felt energy leaving his body…no not energy… magic. He glanced down at the ring and glared at it as if it was the monster wizard himself.

"You sure you're alright?" Jackson asked bring Danny out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, I just didn't really get a good night sleep and this morning Allyson woke up screaming."

"A nightmare, any idea what it was about?"

Danny shook his head and went back to work.

"Hey, were did you get that cross hanging on your neck?" Jackson asked touching his own. Danny turned and looked him and gave a slight smile as he replied, "I got it when I turned 2-"

"Wow do you have a really good memory or something"

"No," Danny said shaking his head. "I know because my…my adoptive parents adopted me when I was two and I had it around my neck then."

"Oh, you were adopted…so was I," Jackson said with a slight sadness in his voice. Danny nodded and went back to his work. They both worked in silence from then on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Daley and Nathan were gathering fruit.

"So, how long exactly have we been stuck here?" Nathan asked as he pulled some fruit of a tree.

"Oh about a month and a half, (that's for the servers only) but who's counting," Daley said. Nathan chucked uneasily, knowing that deep down in his heart that getting saved was growing less everyday.

"I guess Jackson getting what he wanted…I mean never going home," Nathan said.

"You know that he really wants to get home you know that," Daley said as they moved towards the beach.

"I know, but what about Ally and Danny, they seem to keep to themselves a lot of the time."

"They're probably just scared and they don't really know us very well, give them time and-Taylor what are you doing here, don't you have work to do?" Daley asked picking up her pace as she marched towards the blond lying on the ground.

"You're blocking my sun. What's wrong?" Taylor asked, looking up at Nathan and Daley.

"What are you doing you do have work too you know," Daley said.

"I did mine I'm charging the battery and that's my job so there now could you move please," Taylor said in defense.

"Oh yes that's really hard to do Taylor you're really-"  
'Hey back off Day she's doing her job leave her alone," a voice called over to the trio. Turning around Nathan said, "Well of coarse you're not working either so way should you care anyway Eric."

"Now that isn't true I was working, and I just needed a break that's all," Eric said starring staring at Nathan.

"Yeah right get back to work."

"You think you can make me Nathan," Eric said.

"Hey what's going on here?" another voice called from behind them. The foursome of them turned to see Jackson and Danny coming out of the jungle both caring a pile of sticks.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked.

"Nathan was just blaming us because Taylor and I won't doing our jobs chief-"

"Because you won't Eric," Daley said.

"Alright cool it everyone," Danny said almost throwing up his hands.

"Look why don't we all get back to camp and talk there," Jackson said as he started off back to camp, with Danny following behind him. Neither of them noticed the exchange glances between all the others.

"Wow they could be twins or something," Eric said watching them go. All the other nodded in agreement as they followed Danny and Jackson back to camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed as I've said before nothing, but the plot belongs to me. Please review more soon I promise **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, but the plot Hope you enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Back at camp, Allyson was just coming back with two jugs of completely full water.

"Allyson what are you doing that's Eric's job," Lex said walking up towards her. Allyson placed the jugs down on the ground saying, "Yeah well I used to this kind of."

"You are?" Lex asked looking at her unconvinced. She nodded as she remembered Max torturing her, until she fall into darkness. So compared to that every else seemed easy…well easier.

"And a lot less painful," she thought to herself as she picked up the jugs again.

"Here let me help you," Lex said as he took a hold of one of the jugs.

"Thanks Lex," She said smiling at him.

Just then Melissa saw them and came running up to them she asked, "All, that's Eric job, why you doing it?"

"Never mind I don't really mind doing it," Allyson said.

"Well next time let Eric-"

"Help someone help," a voice screamed from the within the jungle. All tree of them exchanged glances, before dropping their stuff and run into the jungle. It didn't take that long to find the others.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Melissa asked panting slightly.

"Danny," Allyson cried falling down beside him, "What happened?"

"We don't know he looked a little pale and then he just collapsed," Nathan said looking down at her. Allyson cried and fall over Danny's body. He groaned slightly.

"Danny can you hear me please wake up," She cried grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Come on we have get him to back to camp NOW," Daley said quickly.

After a few minutes, Danny was in the tent with Allyson and Daley, while the rest waited outside.

"Has this ever happened to him before?" Daley asked in a rush looking though the first aid kit. Allyson shook her head as tears rolled down her face.

"Ok, look Ally I know this is hard, but HAS THIS EVER HAPPENED BEFORE?"

"NO," Allyson almost shouted.

"Alright calm down, it'll be alright," Daley said rubbing her back gently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back outside everyone was trying to help out, but they were all just scared.

"Do you think could be what you had Jackson," Lex asked.

"No and I'm not sure what it is, but I think he's going to alright," Jackson said as he walked up towards Melissa.

"Hey any luck with the water Mel?" he asked. She nodded, but said, "I don't think that it's what he needs…I mean he didn't drink anything bad and he's almost lifeless as it is…Jackson I'm scared."

"Shh, it'll be alright Mel…Danny's strong and Allyson wouldn't anything happen to him, just like you wouldn't let anything happen to me right," Jackson said as he brought her into a hug.

"Hey, I have some extra food, any news?" Nathan asked from behind them. Both of them shook their heads. Nathan shook his head as he sank on one of the chairs beside them.

"Ally it'll be alright," Daley said as she backed slowly out of the tent.

All of them stood up waiting. "Any change Day?" Lex asked. She looked down at him and shook her head.

"I mean there isn't anything in the aid book that describes anything like it and something's wrong with his finger."

"His finger?" Taylor asked shocked.

"Yeah, well not his finger, but the ring is glowing a slight red and I'm afraid Allyson is losing herself, maybe someone should go talk to her," Daley said looking at the others.

All of them exchanged glances. Then with out saying anything Jackson started to walk towards the tent. Going though the opening he saw Allyson sitting by Danny's side.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked going up to her. Allyson turned her head saying quietly, "Hey Jackson, I'm fine, but Danny's not."

"Ally please come on and get something to eat. You can't not eat anything… come on-"

"NO, NO, NO Jackson I'm not leaving him…Jackson do you think you could try to take this ring off of his finger."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just please try Jackson it's really important," Allyson said turning towards him tears rolling down her face. Whipping them away with his index finger he said quietly, "Alight Ally, alright I'll try."

Jackson looked at the ring and thought for a second that it was glowing, but he quickly shook that thought away. He didn't really understand what Allyson hoped would happen, but he picked up Danny's hand and was about to remove the ring, when something flashed in his mind.

It was a man's face. He had never seen the man's face before but he could tell he was dangerous and evil. "Max," Jackson breathed out in both shock and confusion. All at once he fall down beside Danny in the same state as Danny. Allyson would have screamed, but a voice in her mind called out to her, **_"Don't worry Allyson, it'll be alright."_**

Allyson's lips quivered as she stared down at the two young man. Having no idea what has happening and praying with all her heart that Danny and Jackson were going to be fine.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Don't worry everything will be explained in the next chapter. Jope you enjoyed this chapter and please tre to add detail t your reviews on what you liked or didn't like about the chapter Please More soon I promise **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing expect the plot, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review thanks.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey what's going on in there?" Nathan called thought the tent. Allyson turned slightly saying, "Nothing, but could you go get some water I think they're burning up and-"

"They, Allyson what's going on?" Nathan asked. Before Allyson could answer Daley stepped into the tent.

"Oh my GOD," he all, but screamed as he looked down at both man.

"Ally WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I don't know," Allyson replied quietly never lifting her gaze from them. Nathan ran out of the tent barking orders at everyone. Allyson could hear all the movement and confusion going on outside, but she barley took any notice of it. Taking Jackson's hand in hers she whispered, "Oh Jackson I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen I'm so sorry."

Just then she heard the same voice saying, "Don't worry Allyson everything's going to be alright." She stopped and looked down at her hand. The voice rolled over and over in her mind and shook slightly. Yet, as the voice continued to roll over in her head she let out a sigh. It was Danny's voice and she hadn't realized it before, but the first time it had been Jackson's voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then Melissa came into the tent.

"What happened Ally?" she asked as she sank down beside her. Allyson shook her head as tears came down her face.

"I really don't know Mel and I'm sorry about Jackson."

"Don't worry about it Ally, Jackson's been though worse than this before…they'll both make it you'll see," Mel said as brought her friend into a tight embrace.

Allyson hugged her tightly. Before she could stop herself she said, "I really don't think he'll life if Max has his way."

"What are you talking about Ally? Who's Max?" Mel asked breaking out of the hug to look at her friend. Allyson realized she made a mistake, simple looked at Danny saying quietly, "Danny I'm sorry please for give me."

Then turning back to Melissa she told her every thing. From her first meeting Danny, to the competition, to Max's betrayal and everything that had happened since then until it come to them being here on the island and her theory of Danny and Jackson's strange sickness. Melissa didn't say anything at all, just listened to her friend.

When Allyson was done she said "Ally, you really believe that that little ring is sucking up all the magic around it?"

"Yes, I think so and I'm really scared," she said looking directly into Melissa's dark eyes.

"But Ally…it doesn't make sense and why would Jackson be like this he doesn't have any powers does he?"

Allyson looked at her shaking her head saying, "I really don't know…I know this is stupid, but do you think you could try to get the ring off."

Melissa shake back slightly, but then nodded. Clasping Allyson's hand she reached over and slipped the ring off of Danny's finger. Throwing it towards the other side of the tent both girls watched in silence. Color was slowly rising in Danny's checks again and Jackson's eyes flattered open.

"Jackson," Melissa cried happily as she nearly jumped on top of him. Jackson smiled up at both of them, but Allyson was watching Danny.

He still wasn't awake and although color had returned he still didn't look well.

"Danny please wake up," Allyson cried as she leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Both Jackson and Melissa watched as Danny's eyes opened and he began to return the kiss.

"Oh thank GOD Danny," Allyson wept as she broke away for air. Smiling she turned to Melissa. "Thank you so much Melissa," she cried hugging her friend as hard as she could.

Melissa turned back to Jackson asking, "What happened Jackson?"

Before Jackson could say anything, Lex and Daley entered the tent.

"Guys you'll never believe-oh my God Jackson, Danny you're alright," Daley cried as she scrambled in and hugged them both.

"But how?" she asked looking from Allyson to Melissa.

"We'll explain it all later, but what were you about to tell us," Melissa said glancing at Allyson.

"Abby's back," Lex cried from the entrance.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**More soon promise please review THANKS**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing except the plot. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What," all of them exclaimed together. Lex nodded as he left the tent. Danny tried to stand, but fall to his knees letting out cry of pain.

"Hey take it easy Danny," Allyson cried. Danny looked at her saying, "I guess you were able to get the ring off, but how-"

"Actually you have Mel to thank for that Danny," Allyson said smiling at him and then at Melissa.

Shook her head saying, "It was nothing, but can you really do magic?"

Danny's eyes almost disappeared in the back of his head and looked at Allyson.

"You told her," he whispered. Allyson nodded and said, "I didn't really have a choice I mean if I hadn't you would have been killed and Max would have won and then probably killed me and the rest of them out of greed."

"Did you just say Max, Ally?" Jackson asked sitting all the way up looking at her. E nodded asking, "Why Jackson?"

Before he could say anything Nathan came into the tent, "Hey guys, are you coming."

"Oh, yeah sorry Nathan," Melissa said.

"We'll talk about it later," Jackson said as we existed the tent. One by one all of them left the tent. Once they were all outside Daley introduced Abby to Ally son and Danny.

"How are doing it looks painful," Danny said moving over to the bruised girl, but she backed away.

"What's it to you," Abby replied icily. "Nothing, I just wanted to shake your hand, "he said sticking out his own hand.

"Oh, sorry," She answered taking his hand and shaking it gently.

"Hi, I'm Allyson Miller," Allyson said coming up to them. Abby's glanced at her before sticking her hand out to shake Ally's.

Yet, there was something in Abby's eyes that caused Allyson to shiver. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it.

"Are you hungry," Lex asked Abby. While everyone was getting food, Danny tapped

Allyson on the shoulder and nodded his head towards the beach. She nodded and they began to walk towards the beach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the beach Allyson asked, "Alright Danny what's going on, you should be happy you're not DEAD AND that that cursed ring is off of you, what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything at first, simply looked out at the endless blue ocean and the blue sky over head. Finally he spoke his voice low and full of meaning, "How could you tell them Allyson."

"About what?" she asked already knowing.

"How you tell them about my secret I thought I could trust you Ally, damn it, how you expect me to go back there and since the ring's off my finger Max is going to came and kill everyone and it'll my fault…not to mention that everyone will start treating me like a freak," he said as he kicked the sand.

"Come on Danny, you know that I would have kept your secret, but I didn't have any other choice."

"THERE is ALWAYS a choice Ally, and I'm starting to think you don't CARE about me at ALL," Danny almost yelled at her. Allyson didn't say anything, but walked up to him and smacked him across the face.

"How DARE you say I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU," she said her voice low and warning, "I have done nothing, but take care of you and all you can think about is people thinking that you're a freak just because your special."

With that she turned on her heel and started to head back to camp. When she half way there she saw Jackson headed towards her. 'Hey can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure just not at the beach," Allyson stated shortly as she turned and headed into the jungle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were far away from both camp and the beach Allyson turned around and asked, "So, what did you want to talk about Jackson?"

He didn't say anything and then took a deep breath saying, "…Ok well before I fainted as I was reaching for the ring…a…an imaged popped into my head."

"An image?" Allyson asked raising an eye brow. He nodded and continued, "Yeah…it was an image of an old man, but I've never seen him before."

"Wait… why are you telling me this Jackson?"

"Because Mel said that you said that Danny had magic and I think it might have something to do with Magic."

"So, why are you talking to me, why not talk to Danny?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you're easier to talk too and Danny didn't look to happy when you guys left camp and what were you doing any way?"

"Nothing and I bet looked angry," Allyson muttered under her breath as she looked at him.

"Anyway, the image was of an old man  
"Who you've never seen before in your life and it happened when you were about to take the ring off. Right?"

He nodded and went on, "Right and just before I blacked out a name popped into my head…I think it was Max"

"What?" a voice came from behind him. Turning they saw Danny, Melissa and Abby standing there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you anjyed this chapter, more soon I promise. Please reveiw. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Nothing, but the plot belongs to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What about Max?" Danny said, moving towards Jackson slowly.

"All that happened was that I saw his face…I didn't even now what it meant if anything," Jackson said glancing at Allyson and back to Danny.

"Ah, why don't go to a more private area to talk about this ok," Melissa said moving towards them.

"Why bother, Allyson already told everyone about this stuff anyway," Danny said shortly looking at Melissa.

"Look Danny, she made a mistake what is the big deal," Melissa asked starring directly at Danny. He didn't say anything, but walked further into the woods.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you?" Abby said, startling everyone. They had almost completely forgotten that she was there.

"Incase you didn't realize I can take care of myself thanks," Danny said turning to leave.

"Danny, wait we really need to shot this out first," Melissa called.

"Alright, where do we go," Jackson asked.

"I don't know, but why don't you go back to camp, you need you're rest," Allyson said.

"No, I'm not leaving," Abby snapped back.

"Abby please," Jackson said. Growling, Abby started back to camp muttering something under her breath that none of them could make out.

When she was gone, they sat down where they were. Finally Jackson turned to Danny saying, "So, do you think it means anything?"

Danny looked at Jackson and sighed saying, "Well welcome to club of freaks Jackson."

"You don't mean what I think you mean do you Danny," Ally said looking from Danny to Jackson and back again.

Danny nodded saying, "Yep, Jackson you're a wizard."

"I'm sorry a what?" Melissa spoke up in disbelief.

"A wizard. As the ring was draining me I kept getting pictures of Max's face in my mind and if he did too, then it's more then possible that he's a wizard."

Jackson sat there unable to think or move, so much that Allyson said, "You know Jackson you're a sitting duck if you'll like that when Max comes."

Melissa gave a nervous laugh, but stopped when Danny looked at her.

"Alright, but I mean from what Ally told Melissa you got you're powers when you 13 and I'm sixteen so wouldn't that be a little late?"

"I don't know, but if you are then we have better start you're training," Danny said standing up.

"Training?" Jackson asked with a raised eye brow. Danny nodded, so Jackson's first training lesson began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at camp, Abby was pacing up and down the sand in front of Eric.

"Are you sure you're ok Abby you seem a little tense," Eric said getting bored of watching her.

"I'm just annoyed…do you really know anything about those two?" she asked looking at him.

"Well I know that that Danny guy is a little freak and that both of them are on the run from someone," Eric said.

"Really," Abby said, "How do you know that?"

Eric smirked and ran and got Ally's tape and the camera. He played it and showed it to Abby.

_**Ally's video.**_

**_I'm really worried. Danny's hasn't been actually like himself and I'm afraid the rings draining him again and it might work this time, because neither one of us can it get off. Also I've been having these dreams, no…nightmares about Danny… Max is here on the island somewhere and he's waiting to find us. Just because he sent up here don't mean he knows where we are. We're safe for now, but I can't help, but feel that Max is coming closer everyday and then he comes nothing will be able to stop him. God, please let us find help and let Danny's powers be enough to stop Max.._**

_**End of Video**_

"Weird," Abby said as she replied the tape over and over.

"My thoughts actually," Eric said leaving to go collect water. As Abby watched the table she chuckled softly to herself. "Well, lets make her nightmare come true…and then we'll see whose more powerful."

Closing the camera she smirked and headed back towards camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing except the plot and more on Abby in a few more chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please reveiw.-  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Try again," Danny said as he his hand for Danny to take. Jackson reluctantly took it saying, "This is hopeless Danny, I think you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong, now just focus…all you have to do is believe," Danny said starring straight at Jackson.

Just then Ally let out a laugh saying, "Oh my gosh, Danny you just sounded like Max."

"Ha, ha that's very funny Ally, now Jackson try again."

Jackson took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He raised his hands and sent an energy ball right at a huge rock, causing it to explode. Both girls ducked as the rock went flying everywhere.

"Wow…you did it Jackson," Mel said sitting up again. The she turned and whispered to Ally, "does this happen a lot with you guys."

"At least once every two days, if not everyday," Allyson whispered back. Melissa grew slightly pale as Allyson went on, "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

They continued working until the sun was about to set. They would have down more, but then Daley and Nathan came running into the forest. "Hey, you guys almost missed dinner…" Seeing the broken rock Nathan asked, "What where you guys doing having a racing ball contest."

"Good one Nathan, why don't we go and see about dinner," Melissa said standing up.

All them headed back to camp in almost complete silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at camp Abby and Eric were talking.

"So, you mean it, we're going to go look for rescue," Eric asked. Abby nodded saying, "But we have to get Allyson, Mel, Jackson and Danny to come too."

"Why them?"

"Because…because they seem like they are the ones who want to get recurred the most," Abby said as she poured water on to her cuts.

"Yeah, but- oh hey guys," Eric said as he saw the group coming back.

"So, what's for dinner?" Mel asked trying to keep conversation light.

"Same as always," Lex said coming out with freshly cooked fish, coconuts and fruit.

"Well, there's a big surprise," Jackson said as he sat down by the fire and took his share.

The meal was eaten in silence everyone lost in their own thoughts.

Finally as Daley collected the dishes Lex asked, "Where were you guys. You left after lunch and didn't come back, we you guys even working?"

Allyson glanced at Danny. He just starred at her blankly giving no sign of emotion. Sighing she turned and walked off towards the beach. Melissa seeing her go got up and followed her.

"I really want to know, what where you guys up to," Eric asked. Abby shot him a look, but he didn't react. "Yea, we were working, and it was really tiring, so I think I'm going to go to bed, night guys," Jackson said standing up and going into the tent.

"Is Jackson ok?" Daley asked Nathan quietly. Nathan sighed saying, "I don't know…I'm a little more worried about Abby. Mel and Allyson at the moment."

"Yeah me too…I'll go try to find them, they should be left alone at night anyway," Daley said she started walking towards the beach.

"Do you want me to come?" Nathan asked. Daley turned slightly saying, "No I'm fine you should stay here and look after everyone else."

"Gee thanks Day," Nathan said teasing. Daley smiled at him and then headed towards the beach, not knowing that someone was following her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Hope you enjyed this chapter. Please review and more soon I promise **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy theis chapter. I know the last one wasn't as good, but hopfully this is a little better, I'm not promising anything. I hope you enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

On the beach Allyson was sitting on the sand thinking, when Melissa came up behind her saying, "Hey, you ok?"

Allyson didn't look at her friend, but shook her head as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Did something happen between you and Danny?" Melissa quietly asked. Allyson looked at her friend saying, "It's just Danny thinks he's a freak and he can't deal with it…"

Melissa sighed as she brought her friend into a hug, saying, "It's going alright Ally, but why was he mad at you, for telling me about him and his gift?"

Allyson nodded saying softly, "and now he's not even really speaking to me."

Before Melissa could reply their heard a noise behind them. Spinning around they saw Daley standing there watching them.

"Hey, you guys alright?" she asked moving up towards them. Ally didn't say anything, but stood up and walked further down towards the water and sat down, allowing her tears to mix with the salt water.

Daley turned to Melissa asking, "What's going on with her and Danny?"

Melissa sighed as she turned to look at Daley. "Think she likes him, but Danny doesn't have the same feelings for her and they're all just really worried."

"Well, we're all worried," Daley said.

"I know, but they have a real reason to be afraid…someone's out to kill them," Melissa said looking down at the sand. Daley and Melissa continued to talk to each other, but neither of them noticed Abby walking up towards Ally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Allyson," Abby said as she walked towards Allyson. Allyson looked up and said quietly, "Hi Abby."

Abby sat down next her saying, "Incase you didn't hear…a group is going to go looking for the others and Danny's going."

"So, what do I care, it's not like he cares about me," Allyson said glaring at the water in silence at the very thought of Danny.

"Well, that's to bad because you never know what kinds of things can be larking in the forest…people, loved ones could die," Abby said with an evil smirk on her face.

Allyson turned to look at her, fear in her eyes. So what if Danny was mad, she could just let him possibly die. She starred Abby in the eyes and shivered.

She finally realized what was wrong. Abby's eyes held no emotion in them. They were just empty of any feels towards others…like…Max.

She jumped up saying, "I think I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, Night Abby." Allyson quickly walked away, leaving Abby alone at the waters' edge, a wide evil smirk on her face as she watched Allyson head back towards the other.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. And I hope this was at least a little better. Reveiw please. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Danny, Danny, we really need to talk," Allyson cried as she returned to camp with Melissa and Daley following behind her. Danny looked up from the fire, but didn't say anything. Turning to Melissa and Daley she asked quietly, "Do you guys think you could give us a few minutes alone please."

Both Melissa and Daley glanced at each other and then back at Ally, before nodding. Once they were inside the tent, Ally turned towards Danny. Yet, he didn't seem moved by her presence at all. He just continued to look at the fire.

"Danny, please we really need to talk it's about…Max," she said moving closer towards him. Danny looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

"What about him," He asked coolly. Allyson took a deep breath and then said, "I think Abby has something to or could be working with him, I mean she is a little nuts right now and her eyes have feeling in them."

"I think you've worked to long in the sun, Ally," Danny said looking at her thought the corner of his eye.

"Danny, I mean it, she's crazy, look in her eyes clearly," she said walking over too him.

Danny stood up saying, "I could call you crazy Ally, does that mean it's true."

"Danny, that's not fair and you know that Abby's a little crazy right now…and you can stay mad at him forever."

"Why NOT?" Danny snapped at her. Sighing she said, "If I may remind you, I could have let you die, but NO I HAD TO GO BACK AND SAVE YOU, even thought you had done nothing for me, but yell at me and call me a lair, because Max had gotten rid of my proof."

Danny was about to say something when Abby came back.

"So, you should probably be resting Danny, if you're going to be making a big journey tomorrow…oh sorry was I interrupting something?"

"Nothing, night," Danny said shortly as he left them alone and went inside the fort. Abby turned towards Allyson. Walking up to her, until they were a few inches apart.

"I would watch yourself, you could get killed one day," Abby sneered. Allyson stared at Abby saying quietly, "So, are you saying you are working for that monster?"

Abby looked at her, and then out no where she pushed Allyson to the ground saying, "You little brat, do you honestly think I would be working with him."

"Well from what you just did then yeah," Allyson said trying to get to her feet.

Abby moved forward and held her down to the ground roughly. Cupping her hand over Allyson's mouth she withdrew her pocket knife bringing it up to Ally's throat.

"Listen here, you little brat if you tell Danny, or Jackson…or any of them for that matter you'll be the first to die and it'll be the slowest and pain fullest death, you can't even dream of," sneered Abby. Allyson looked up at her complete terror in her eyes and tears were flowing down her face. She tried to break free, but no use. Yet, it didn't seem like Abby voice which had just spoken to her.

Then like a bomb it hit her. It was Max's voice. Max was taking control of Abby. Or at least at the moment using her as a puppet to get close to Danny or Jackson or both.

Abby leaned closer and cut off a piece of Ally's hair, by her right ear. Ally could feel the blade's sharp tip and tried to scream, but again found it useless.

"I'll trust you remember to keep quiet," Abby said breathing in her ear. Allyson nodded slightly.

With that Abby rose up from the ground and went back to the tent. Leaving Allyson there lying on the cold hard ground crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hOPE YOU ENJOYED pleae review


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I own nothing, but the plot and the song. Please don't to harsh on the song. It's my first one. I hope you enjy thei chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lex came out of the fort yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked around the camp and then his eyes fall on Allyson. She was lying on the ground rolled up in a ball and she was lying very still. Running over to her he cried, "Allyson, Ally wake up are you ok?" Allyson rolled over and brushed him away, but didn't open her eyes.

"Guys, help!" Les shouted as loud as he could. Nathan was the first to come out. He ran over saying, "Lex, what's wrong?"

"I don't know it's Ally," Lex said unsure of what to do. Nathan moved closer and crouched down beside them.

He checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief, "She's a live Lex, but why is she out here?"

"Don't look at me," Lex said, "Call everyone out here right now."

Nathan nodded and stood up shouting, "Guys, everyone get out here NOW!"

Everyone walked out slowly, but quickened their pace when they saw Allyson on the ground. Daley kneed down, along with Jackson.

"Ally, come on wake up," Daly said, gently yet firmly. Yet Ally didn't see m to hear her.

"It like's she's shock or something," Taylor said leaning over and looking at Allyson.

Jackson shook Ally's arm and at this she turned and starred up at him.

Her eyes were all puffed up and bright red from all her crying. Seeing Jackson's concerned face, her eyes grew wide and she turned back away from him.

"Ally, come on, you alright," Jackson asked. She didn't say anything, but they could see her shivering as she let out a cry as tears fall down her face.

"Hey are you guys coming?" Abby asked from behind them. Taylor and Eric turned around to look at her.

"Ally's hurt, so just chill…what's one more day going to do," Eric said looking at Abby. Abby glared at him, but said nothing as she looked down at Allyson. Danny came up saying, "What's wrong Jackson?"

"I don't know Danny, but she looked at me and her eyes grew wide," Jackson said.

"Yeah, it was like he scared her for some reason and she looked like she was crying now it's like she's in shock," Daley said looking at him and then back at Allyson.

"You know I can hear you right," Allyson said, her voice low and quiet, but firm in it's meaning. All of them expect, Abby all starred at her shock on their faces. None of them had thought she was listening or that she was conscious for that matter.

"You know I can hear you right," Allyson said, her voice low and quiet, but firm in it's meaning. All of them expect, Abby all starred at her shock on their faces. None of them had thought she was listening or that she was conscious for that matter.

"Leave her alone, she's fine," Abby said getting annoyed. Danny turned sharply around saying, "She's not fine and if you want to help well you just SHUT UP."

At that Allyson let out a gasp and got up and started to run away, but Melissa grabbed her arm turning her around.

Allyson's face almost caused Melissa to let go her arm. Allyson's face was covered in dirt and blood was leaving her from cuts on her face from getting poked with the sticks and small rocks. Her lips were quivering and her eyes were most with new tears.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Melissa asked slowly. Allyson didn't respond, but yanked her arm away fro Melissa and began to walk towards the beach. Melissa was about to run after her, but Danny grabbed her arm saying, "Let her, she needs time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching the beach, Allyson sat down on the sand feeling tired and worn out from last night. She knew she couldn't let Danny down, but she also couldn't go back and tell him about Abby…no Max, without Max killing her or worse Danny not believing her.

She looked around and saw Jackson's guitar lying near by. Standing up she walked over to it and picked it.

She began strumming it and hummed softly. She soon lost herself in the music she was making, that she started to sing a song she had made up a while ago, but know she felt the words com from the bottom of her heart.

_**--------------------------- **_

_**I'm crying out  
Yet, no one knows the amount  
Of pain inside  
Or outside  
It's almost too much to bear  
Can anyone stop this pain in my heart?**_

_**Chorus.**_

_**The sun is gone  
With the darkness closing in  
Can someone help me and show me the light  
In this endless sea of night  
Cause it's getting so hard to breath**_

_** --------------------------------**_

_**When will my prince come and ease this pain  
And shed away my fears  
These fears inside that run so deep  
A knife cutting seeping  
Into my very soul  
Will someone please come save me, cause?**_

_**------------------------ **_

_**Chorus.**_

_**The sun is gone  
with the night drawing in  
Can someone help me and show me the light  
In this endless might  
Cause it's getting hard to breath **_

_**----------------------- **_

_**Cause it's getting hard to breath  
Can anyone come and save me  
Can anyone come and save me**_

_**-------------------------------- **_

She let out a sigh as fresh salty tears came into her eyes and rolled down her face. She didn't even notice as someone cam up behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjyed this chapter, more soon I promise. Please review and what did you think of the song, but please don't to harsh on it. Seeing as this was the firsr one I've every writen. Please review. THANKS  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing, but the plot, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone tapped Ally on the shoulder. She jumped up, but fall back into the sand.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" She nearly yelled at him as he came up and offered his hand.

"You ok Ally?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you and Jackson," Allyson said shortly. Danny shook his head saying, "Come on Ally, please talk to me or would you rather talk to Mel or Daley?"

"None of them and not you either," she said as she began to walk away from him. He grabbed her wrist spinning her around to look at him, "Ally, something's wrong, let me help you."

"Why, so you can yell at be again and cause me even more pain, no thanks Danny," she replied as she yanked away from his grasp and walked off again. Danny glanced away and his eyes fall on Jackson's guitar and her song began to play in his mind again.

"I heard you playing," he said causing her to stop in her tracks. Without turning around she said coolly, "So what's it to you?" Danny sighed and said, "I'm sorry Ally, I didn't realize you were in so much pain, I'm really sorry."

At this Ally's tears came back, but she brushed them away quickly saying, "I'm fine now could you just leave me alone."

"Allyson, you're not fine. Something's wrong's wrong," another voice said behind her. She froze shortly, but slowly turned around and saw Jackson standing beside Danny.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of both of them, but her attention quickly shifted to her left. Melissa and Daley were coming out.

"Everything alright?" Melissa asked slowly. Jackson turned to her saying, "I don't know she's not talking to us."

Melissa nodded and started to walk up to her friend followed by Daley. "Hey, Ally….everything ok?" Daley asked. Allyson looked at her, but said nothing. Her eyes just seemed to stay with Danny and Jackson. Yet they were wide with fear mixed with augur.

"Did something happen between you guys again?" Melissa asked motioning towards the two boys.

Allyson shook her head slightly as she touched her bruised check tenderly. "Where are Taylor and Eric? Shouldn't there be here too trying to get me to talk?" She asked sarcastically looking at Melissa.

Daley gave a small laugh as he said, "Well Taylor's down by the batteries trying get them charged and relaxing, and Eric's just being Eric somewhere in the jungle, I think Nathan trying to collect fruit."

At this Allyson's eyes locked on her as she said quickly, "You mean you left Lex alone with Abby."

"Well yeah, I mean Abby's al-where are you going," Daley asked as Allyson began to run back towards camp as fast as she could. All four of the others glanced at each other concern written all over their faces. Quickly they ran after their friend back towards camp.

All five of them ran into camp and stopped dead in their tracks. Abby was holding Lex up with a knife to his throat and a hand cupped around his mouth. His brown eyes were wide with terror when he saw the others.

"Well, well, I was wondering when you would figure it out," Abby sneered mockingly at the terrified group. All of them were too stunned to say anything; fear was gripping at everyone's heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjyed the chapter, please review, more soon I promise**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, This chapter is a little short. Please forgive me for it AND THERE IS MORE SOON. i HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abby what are you doing?" Daley asked shocked, confused and scared all at the same time.

Allyson shook her head and placed a hand on Daley's trembling shoulder as she said, "Yet him go Max Now!" There was fear and pure augur in her voice, but she stood her ground. Danny glanced at Ally for a second saying, "Ally that's not Max it's Abby."

"Actually Danny-boy your little girlfriend's right," Abby said and she fall backwards collapsing on the ground. In her place stood Max in his true form holding Lex tightly in his arms. Danny's eyes nearly jumped out of his head as he stared at Max.

"Now unless you want to say good bye to him, I suggest you do as I say," Max sneered and he held onto Lex tighter.

"Let him go Max, just take me and leave all of them alone they have nothing do with this," Danny cried taking a small step forward. Max shook his head saying, "Oh no Danny, they have a lot to do with this…partially Allyson…and your long lost twin," motioning to Jackson.

Everyone starred between Jackson and Danny in shock, except for them, Allyson, Melissa and Max.

"Now do you want to say bye to Lex or are you going to corporate and make it easy," Max said starring at them an evil grin on his face.

"Let him go Max," Jackson said finally, shocking everyone. Max didn't say anything, but glared at Daley and sent her flying into a tree. She struck her head against the bark and blacked out.

Just then Eric, Taylor and Nathan came back to camp. Nathan didn't even realize that there was a stranger holding Lex. He ran up and checked her pulse saying in a rush, "Daley, come on wake up."

"Don't worry she's fine, now unless you want to met the same fate as Lex you'll as I say," Max said slowly, yet there was pure evil behind it.

Everyone in the group glanced at each other and then back at Max and Lex.

Eric and Taylor looked from one group to another, completely confused and lost to what was going on between the two groups.

Jackson and Danny looked at their friends and then at each other. Through they're eyes they sent a massage to each other then turned to face Max.

On one wave Danny sent the knife flying towards a tree. . Jackson responded by sending a pile of sand into Max's face.

Lex fall down to the ground unable to move. Jackson and Dannt kept throwing attack after attack at Max causing him to move away from Lex. Nathan quickly ran up and held Lex tightly in his arms.

Finally Danny and Jackson stopped and fall to their knees very tired. Max smirked as he said, "Is that all you've got boys." With that he threw up his hands and a sand storm fall around the group. There was screaming, crying and then silence.

When the storm died down Jackson blinked and looked all around. Everyone was knocked out it seemed, but no one was dead as far as he could tell. Danny was beside him cocking slightly as he stared at Max.

"You're losing your touch Max," Danny said standing up.

"Am I really," Max smirked at them. It was then that Danny and Jackson saw what he was talking about. Beside him bound together and lying on the ground were Allyson and Melissa.

Melissa was fine, but Allyson's neck was cut slightly and blood was begun to seep onto the sand around her. She was slowly bleeding to death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hOPE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER MORE SOON i PROMISE. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know you want the action, but this will just maybe give a feel for what Jacks and Danny are going though. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny ran up to Allyson cursing under his breath. "No, no, no, Ally you can't die," Danny cried falling to his knees beside her in the sand. He held her hand over her cut and focused all his energy to heal her. Yet nothing happened.

"Some wrong Danny?" Max asked teasingly. Danny turned sharply around and glared at Max.

Placing Allyson tenderly on the ground Danny stood up and screamed at Max at the top of his lungs, "I SWEAR if you DON'T HEAL HER RIGHT NOW, I'll MAKE SURE YOU REGRET EVER coming into our lives."

Max shook his head saying softly, "Danny, Danny, you are not really in position to burgeon with me at the moment and if you give me what I want and I'll heal your girlfriend…"

"Yeah right," Jackson said from beside Melissa's side. Max glanced at Jackson saying, "The choice is yours Danny."

"Go to Hell Max," Danny said through clenched teeth.

"Well you have better make the choice soon, because she won't life much longer to live," glancing at his watch, "I'd say about a half an hour is left…I'll be waiting for you're answer, from BOTH of you."

With that he disappeared. Jackson glanced at Danny, for once fear was expressed on his face. "What are we going to do?" H asked quietly, glancing at Allyson.

Danny shook his head and cursed at the sky. Jackson watched in silence nit even able to dream what Danny was going though.

Just then he heard a moan from beside him. Turning he saw Melissa starring up at him with a confused look on her face. "Jackson, what's going on?" Mel asked softly when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Danny get Abby's knife, Mel's awake," Jackson cried as he tried to sit Mel up.

Danny ran, got the knife and cut Melissa loose. Jackson hugged Melissa tightly as if she was his life line and he would die if he let go.

Melissa hugged him back, but glanced over at Danny and saw his sadness, fear and augur in his eyes. "Danny what's wrong?" She began to ask, but she was stopped by Lex running up and hugging her tightly.

"Mel, I was so scared…who was that guy?" Lex asked his voice close to tears. Melissa hugged him tightly to her as Jackson patted his back.

It was then that Lex noticed Allyson lying on the ground. "What happened to her?" he asked gently as he pushed away from Melissa to get a better look.

Danny sighed saying, "….that guy Lex…he …he cut Ally's neck….an there's no way to stop the bleeding, unless…" he broke unable to finish as he starred down at Allyson.

Lex could see his pain and he walked up to Danny asking, "Unless what Danny?"

"Unless we give that monster what he wants and we have give him our choice in a half an hour and…" Jackson's voice trailed off as he wrapped his arms around Melissa.

Danny stood up and kicked some sand and stomped off towards the beach. On one followed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, more soon I promise. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing but the plot. I would like to give credit to Dramaqueen who helped write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked along the beach thinking. Sometimes kicking the sand, or cursing under his breath as he watched the sun sink lower in the sky. He was sitting in the sand and throwing rocks as far as he could go when he heard someone running over to him.

"Danny…Max, just came back and took Lex," Jackson yelled finally reaching him. Danny spun around saying, "What, Why?"

"Don't look at me," Jackson said holding up his hands. Without saying a thing both of them started to run back camp as fast as they could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny, go get my brother back now," Daley screamed when she saw him coming into camp. Nathan put his arms around her as she started to cry into his shoulder. "What happened?' Danny asked looking at Nathan.

"I don't really know…he just appeared and grabbed Lex saying something about…uh I forget, but I don't understand any of this," Nathan said looking directly at Danny.

"Ok Nathan, here's the short version, Ally and I teleported here because I am a wizard and Jackson is like my twin brother, we both have magic powers, and Max is an evil wizard who wants to kill me, and Max was pretending to be Abby to kill me and Ally! And Melissa knows.' stated Danny glancing at Melissa. Nathan, Daley, and Taylors and Eric's mouths all dropped open, looking from Jackson to Danny and back again

Danny turned away from the group and looked down at Melissa. She was kneeling beside Allyson trying to stop the bleeding, but the more she tried the worse it seemed to get.

"Oh Ally, this is all my fault, please forgive me…I never meant for you to get hurt like this," Danny said sinking down to his knees and pressing her hand to his lips as tears rolled down his face.

"This isn't going to help bring Lex back Max could kill hem!" Daley almost yelled at him.

"Or Allyson," Melissa said quietly and she placed a confronting hand on Danny's knee.

Whipping away his tears Danny stood up saying, "Alright, if Max wants this fight, then he'll have it…now the only question is where is he?"

"Hey guys look at this?" Melissa called to them. All of them turned around saying at the same time, "What?"

Melissa held up a little slip of paper. Everyone's eyebrows rose slightly at the site of it.

"It's a note," Melissa said looking down at it. She read shakily, "Danny,, this is it…the final showdown and you'd better hurry or else say good bye to Allyson forever, Max."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa looked up at Danny and her body grew tense. Danny's eyes seemed to flash red and in his hand a small energy ball was forming. Everyone backed away slowly, but said nothing. In pure frustration Danny hurled the energy ball at a near by tree, yet the tree wasn't damaged

"I swear I'm going to make him pay…I'll kill him I swear I will," Danny screamed up at the sky. As fast as it had come the fury was gone and he sighed saying, "Except I don't know where he is…damn it."

Just then Taylor moved closer saying, "Danny, I think Max said something about a water fall and meting him near one or something."

"You THINK that's what he said Talyor," Danny said not turning to look at her.

"Guys this doesn't solve anything, now Danny GET MY BROTHER BACK," Daley screamed marching up to him. Nathan came up by her side and took her into a hug saying, "shh, it'll be alright?"

"Alright, I guess I'll try to find some kind of water fall," Danny said not sure of what else to do.

Jackson turned and said, "I'll go with you Danny, remember he wants both of us."

Danny looked at Jackson for a few seconds and then at Allyson. She was so fragile and her checks were slowly starting to lose their color, but her lis were as perfect and beautiful as ever. How he longed to kiss those soft gentle lips and hug her until she couldn't breathe anymore.

'Wait she can't breathe now I have to hurry," Danny thought to himself as he tore himself away from her and looking back at Jackson. He simply nodded and the turned to leave when Eric cried out, "I want to go too."

"What Eric you can mean that," Melissa, Nathan and Daley said at the same time. Eric stood up saying, "Look I hung around with Abby, I mean Max a lot and I'm really sorry for and if defeating him is the only way to safe Lex and Ally, than I'm going too."

Jackson turned around saying, "Eric, you can't you could get hurt and you don't have any powers to defend yourself with."

"I want to go," Eric stated firmly. Danny shook his head saying, "Eric this isn't your battle let us handle it ok."

"I want to go?" Eric repeated taking a step towards Danny.

"Eric no, you can't"

"STOP, none of this fighting is going to SAVE ANYONE," Daley yelled at the trio. Sighing Jackson said, "She's right…we'd better go now," turning to Eric, "you coming?"

Eric nodded and looked at Danny, who just rolled his eyes and headed into the jungle. Eric glanced at Jackson saying, "What's wrong with him?"

"Ok just cool it Eric. Danny has a lot on his plate right now and stay close to me or Danny, and at the first sign of you getting into trouble run like the wind, just a little hint," Jackson said as he followed Danny into the jungle with Eric following almost at his heel.

Everyone else watched silently as they left. Daley collapsed onto the ground crying. Nathan kneeled down next to her saying, "Don't worry Day, they'll find him and he'll be just fine, they're all going be fine."

"I just hope they find Max and kill him fast," Daley said through her sobs.

Melissa nodded as she pressed a badge onto Allyson's neck. Allyson seemed to be losing color every minute that slipped away and the bleeding would not be stopped.

It was beginning to even stain Melissa's hands. Looking down at her hands and brushing a stay piece of hair out of Ally's face she said, "Yeah, they'd better find him really fast."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, thanks. More soon I promise. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing but the plot. hOPE YOU ENJOY this chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Jackson and Eric moved through the forest quickly, but carefully. Both Danny and Jackson were on high alert to almost anything moving. They seemed to walk forever, but soon they heard the sound of rushing water. Pushing past some branches they came in front of a huge water fall.

"Where are they?" Eric asked confused. Placing his hand over his eyes Danny glanced up at the water fall. Through the water he could see a large ledge and possible a cave, behind the falls.

"Up there," he said pointing it out to Jackson. Eric glanced up saying, "All the way up there?" Jackson turned saying, "It's alright, you don't have to came, but keep an eye out for Lex ok…we'll deal with Max."

"Alright," Eric said stepping back as he watched the two other boys start climbing up the side.

It was tough, but they finally manged to reach the top. Danny had been right. It was a cave. A cold damp cave. Jackson's eyes fall on Lex. He was lying on the ground crying. His face looked bruised and cut and his hands were tied behind his back.

"Well it took you long enough," a cold hollow voice said from the shadows. Danny and Jackson's heads snapped in the direction of the voice. They moved an inch closer and saw Max perched on a rock with a fire ball in his hand.

"Let Lex go Max, you have us now LET HIM GO," Jackson screamed, his voice echoing off the cave walls.

"I'm afraid I want be able to do that boys," Max said as he sent a fire ball at them.

"Jackson look out," Lex shouted propping himself up against the cave wall. Jackson ducked and then sent his own fire ball towards Max. Yet Max held up his arm and blocked the attack saying, "Is that the best you've got Jackson?"

"Leave him alone Max, it's me you've wanted from the very beginning, leave everyone else alone," Danny said moving forward slightly.

"Oh Danny and how is young Allyson…dead yet," Max sneered at Danny. At this Danny screamed and sent his own fireball at Max.

Finally the fight had truly started. Fire and energy balls flew from each side. Neither group lowering their attack or defense even for a second.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From down below Eric saw fire raging behind the water and it scared it to death, but he didn't run. Just then he heard a scream and a plash. He ran to the water's edge and saw Lex swimming frantically towards him.

"Oh, Lex what happened?" Eric asked in a rush as he hugged the boy tightly to him. Lex cried into Eric's shoulder. Eric hugged him tight and patted his back as he asked, "Is there still fighting going on up there?" Lex nodded and cried even harder.

"You look well enough physical," Eric commented trying to stop Lex crying even more.

At this Lex pushed himself up and moved towards the water's edge with Eric holding his hand. Lex leaned over and gasped at his reflection.

All his bruises and cuts were gone, healed completely not even a scar was left. Suddenly an idea came to Lex and he cried, "Eric do you have your water container?"

Eric was confused, but nodded and handed it to Lex. Lex dipped the cainter into the water, filling it all the way and then turned to Eric. "We have to get back to camp NOW!" Lex cried standing up.

"Hold on a sec. little buddy what about Danny and Jackson?" Eric asked turning Lex around. Lex glanced up at the cave and said, "They have everything under control, but unless we get back to camp now, Allyson will die, for good."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Eric said standing up and together both of them ran back to camp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at camp, Daley, Melissa and Nathan were watching over Allyson each lost in their own thoughts. Just then they heard running feet and bushes being pushed aside. All of them jumped up and formed a circle around Allyson from every side except her feet. They waited, holding their breath not daring to breath. Just then Nathan cried for joy, "Oh Lex! Eric, what are you guys doing here?"

Daley spun around and screamed as she ran over and hugged Lex tightly and kissing him on the head. "Oh, Lex…what happened? Are you ok? Where are Jackson and Danny? Max didn't win did he?" What happened are you alright?" Daley kept asking until she was almost breathless.

Lex hugged her back just as tightly saying over and over again, "I'm fine Day?"

"Lex, what about the water?" Eric asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Come on man don't make him do your job," Nathan said as he patted Lex on the back and looked up at Eric.

"It has nothing to do with that," Lex said pushing away from Daley and moved closer to Allyson. She looked even worse now. Her face was almost empty of any color at all and her blond hair had turned toad blond and almost completely white. Thinking quickly Lex pulled out the water and was about to pour it over the wound when Melissa asked, "Lex sweetie what are you doing?"

Lex ignored her and poured the water carefully over her wound. He stopped and waited. Nothing happened. Sighing Lex's eyes fall to the ground as he whispered, "I rhought would work for sure." Melissa patted him on the back saying, "It's alright Lex now why don't you go lye down and rest."

All of them stood up and turned to leave, when they heard a moan from behind them.

Spinning around all of them gasped as they saw Allyson's eyes flatter open and the cut fully disappeared.

"Allyson!" all of them almost yelled as they fall upon her happily. Melissa laughed as she said, "Guys let her breathe?" All of them pulled away as Daley turned to Lex asking, "How did you know?"

"Well it worked for me when I fall from the water fall escaping so why not her too,"Lex said smiling at Allyson. Allyson sat up and gave him and hug and a kiss on the check saying, "Oh thank you Lex."

Releasing Lex, she looked around, asking, "Where are Jackson and Danny?" All of the others looked at each other with worried glances unsure of what to say. Finally Lex spoke up, "They…they went to fight Max Ally."

"WHAT WHY?" Allyson screamed fear in he ryes. Daley took her by the hand saying, "Trying to save you Ally."

Allyson shook her and stood up clumsily to her feet. "I'm going after them," she said, but just then she fall to her feet.

"You're not going anywhere Allyson," Natha said catching her before she fall all the way over.

"But"

"No buts Ally you're staying here," Daley said. Then she and Nathan left to go get some food and Eric some water. Melissa was sitting by the fire with Lex.

"You don't really want to stay here do you with Jackson in trouble," Ally asked walking up to them. Melissa turned and shook her head as Ally said, "Well then lets go."

"Ally know you don't know how dangouros Max is, you almost died," Lex said standing up.

"And what about Danny and Jackson Now Lex, they're fighting for their lifes and we're just sitting here," Allyson said. Sighing she crouched down next him saying, "Come on Lex take us to them I promise Max won't touch you again."

Lex looked at Allyson and could see her pleading eyes and sadness in them. Sighing he nodded and started to walk back they way he had come.

"Are you coming?" Allyson asked Melissa. Melissa tuned and looked in the direction of the others and then back at Allyson. Standing up she said quietly, "Lets go." With that the trio left the camp, heading towards a battle of a lifetime.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed thsi chapter, please review. More soon I promise. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, sorry it took so long, but the downloading wouldn't work, so sorry. nOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT THE PLOT. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny dodged and threw yet another fire ball at Max. Max blocked it and sent one right at Jackson and then at Danny. They had been at this for it seemed like forever, yet it had only been about two hours. Jackson glanced outside and saw the sun had sank down in the sky.

"God this would be really hard in the dark," Jackson thought to himself as threw a energy ball at Max. Danny could see from the corner of his eye that Jackson was getting tired, and in truth he was draining fast, but he wouldn't let Max win after everything he had put him…and mostly Allyson through.

Jackson ducked and bolted behind a bolder just as energy was about to hit him.

"Hey you alright?" Danny asked as Jackson bumped into him. Jackson glanced over at him and nodded as he said, "Yeah lets finish this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Up there behind the falls," Lex pointed up. Allyson nodded saying, "Alright, Lex you stay here…you'll be safe, and thanks."

"You're welcome, but Ally are you positive you want to do this? Mel please talk some sense into her please," Lex pleaded turning to Melissa. Melissa looked down at Lex and then up at the cliff. She could see fire through the water and a chill run up her spine. The she glanced at Allyson, but she didn't seem the least bit affected by the fire.

"Well, she must be used to all of this by now," Melissa thought to herself sadly.

"You coming Mel?" Allyson asked as she glanced once more up at the cave. Melissa looked down at Lex once more and called back, "Yeah, I'm coming."

Looking at Lex she said, "It'll be alright Lex it's two against one, I'm sure Jackson and Danny will be fine and everything will be fine." With that she knelt down and hugged him tightly. Allyson hugged him just as tightly and whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much Lex, I really owe you my life."

Lex looked up at her, with tears in his eyes saying, "No problem Ally, just make sure you all came back safely ok." Allyson smiled and kissed him on the top of his head. The turning to Melissa she said, "Ready?"

Melissa gulped, but nodded firmly. Lex cried out, "If someone gtets hurt, but jump into the river and you'll be healed…and be careful." Melissa and Allyson both nodded and smiled at Lex, before they began to climb.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't hide forever back there," Max yelled out. Danny and Jackson only responded by throwing energy balls at him, but Max blocked them easily.

"At least Lex is safe," Danny thought to Jackson. Jackson turned to him and nodded, but froze when he heard a voice that filled him with both relief and fear.

"Danny, Jackson, you guys alright?" Melissa called. Max ignored her, but Jackson stood up crying, "Mel, what are you doing-"

He was cut off as he fall to the floor holding his side in pain. Max grinned as he glanced over his shoulder saying, "Why thank you Melissa." She ignored him and ran over to Jackson. She knelt down next to him asking, "Are you al-"

She was cut off as she was flung onto the floor as a fire ball flew over her head and slammed into the wall. She turned and saw Danny's hand on her shoulder saying, "You ok Mel."

She nodded, but fear was present in her eyes. "Never turn your back in a fight," Danny warned her as he moved away and began firing at Max again. Mel kept her body low to the floor and looked at Jackson. He looked fine except for the gash on his side. She then remembered what Lex said. Whispering in Jackson's ear she asked, "Can you move?" He looked up at her from the corner of his eye and nodded slightly.

Melissa turned back to Danny. He was busy fighting Max a little further down the tunnel, yet she could still see the fire.

"Where's Allyson?" She thought to herself as she glanced at the entrance "She probably just too weak to really climb that fast," Melissa thought sadly. Yet that thought quickly vanished when she felt a tug on her arm.

Remembering Jackson she quickly and quietly picked him up and moved to the edge of the cliff. Thinking quickly she said, "Do you trust me Jackson?" He nodded, but was unsure of what was going on. With that she pushed him through the water fall and heard a splash from below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson hit the water and automatically began swimming up to the surface. He broke the surface with a gasp and started swimming towards shore. He reached it and fall against the shore, tired and confused.

"Jackson, that you?" a familiar voice asked from behind a tree. Jackson head snapped up and a wide surprised smile formed on his face as he cried, "Lex, oh my god are you alright?"

He opened his arms and Lex ran into them and they hugged tightly. Lex pulled away slightly saying, "Oh Jakcson, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Jackson asked confused.

"I was the one who brought Allyson and Mel here."

"Allyson, you mean she's not…not"

"Nope, she completely healed, a little weak, but all in all she's fine," Lex said motioning to the spring behind Jackson. As if reading his mind, Jackson looked down at his own bruises and found that they had healed.

"But, how?"

"I don't know…magic."

"I guess, but Lex you really need to get out of here and where are the others?" Jackson asked looking around.

"They're still at camp…they don't know where we are," Lex said quietly looking down at the ground. Jackson ran his hand through his hair as he said, "Alright, look…go back to camp, but tell they others to stay there…there's no need to indanger them more." With that Jackson turned around to start climbing back up.

"What about you and Danny?"

"Don't worry about us Lex…and don't worry Melissa and Allyson will be fine too, ok. now GO!" Jackson cried as he started to climb. Lex watched and then headed back to camp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review. More soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

** Sorry again about the delay and I own nothing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson and Melissa stood near the edge of the cliff looking down. "Do you think he's alright?' Melissa asked looking at Allyson. Allyson looked back at her saying quietly, "Yeah, I'm sure he's fine and Lex wouldn't lie to us."

"I know, but still-what was that?" Melissa asked spinning around. Allyson turned too and saw Jackson pulling himself back into the cave. Both girls ran up quickly, but quietly and helped up.

When he was safely in the cave he looked up at both of them asking, "Allyson, you're alright, I'm so glad, but what are you guys doing here, you could get hurt or killed."

"And you couldn't," Allyson retorted placing her hands on her hips. Melissa helped Jackson to his feet saying, "look Jackson, we're not going anywhere-"

Just then they heard a yell of pain from further in the cave. "Danny!" Allyson screamed as she tried to run over to him.

Jackson grabbed her arm saying, "No, Ally you can't go back there, Max will kill you."

"I don't care Jackson, Danny's in danger," Allyson cried as she yanked out of Jackson's grasp and ran towards Danny. Jackson and Melissa glanced at each other and then darted after their friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny fall to the floor holding his side. The last fireball had actually managed to meet his skin and it hurt so much. Max moved closer saying, "Well, it seems after all of this you're still no match for the most powerful wizard in the world, don't worry, you'll be seeing your girlfriend soon enough."

Danny glared up at Max, but didn't say anything. He was so tired and the thought of living without Allyson was pure torture.

"So in twisted way Max is doing me a fever," Danny thought as he closed his eyes. Just then he heard the last voice he accepted to hear and it filled him both terror and overwhelming relief and love.

"Get away from him Max," Allyson cried her voice echoing off the walls. Max spun around and glared at her saying, "Well, what is this Allyson, alive well not for long."

With that Max threw a jolt of electricity at her, but she dodged out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that Max," she cried as she stood up.

"No problem," Max sneered as he began to send attack after attack at her. Danny staggered to her feet as he said, "Leave her alone Max, it's me you want, stop this."

"I don't think so Danny," Max said, but was stopped when Jackson came into view with Melissa be his side.

"Oh how cute, the beauties and the freaks together," Max sneered at Jackson, Melissa and Allyson.

"Now lets get this over with," Max said throwing a fire ball at the small group. So, the fighting resumed, both sides waiting for a weakness in the other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex pushed the last branch aside as he stepped into camp. He saw all the others cowered around the fire. Daley looked up and cried, "Lex, there you are…where have you been and where are Ally and Mel?"

"They're…ur…helping Jackson and Danny with Max," Lex said quietly.

"You took them there Lex. Why?" Eric asked standing up. All the others looked at Lex waiting for an explanation.

Lex looked from one face to another before sighing and saying, "Allyson really wanted to go and she played the guilt card on Mel and then me…but I know they're going to be fine."

Nathan looked at Lex and then at the others saying, "We have to help them, Lex where is it?"

"Nathan, you can't mean that I mean what could we do?" Taylor said sitting down in a chair.

"Nathan right, we can't just sit here and do nothing," Daley said standing up, "Where are they Lex?"

"Are you guys crazy, Max would kill you the second he laid eyes on you," Eric said. Daley pushed her hair back as she looked at everyone. The her eyes lit up as she said, "I have it, lets bring it to a vote."

Eric and Taylor couldn't help, but roll their eyes, as Eric said, "Come us what good would it do for us all to die."

"Look, we agreed to this way to deciding things, now who wants us to go help the others?" Daley asked rising her own hand. Nathan raised his, but that was it.

"Come on you guys, they could be dying right now," Nathan said looking at everyone. Lex shook his head saying, "Look for once Eric's right….It wouldn't do us any good to try and help them-if anything we would just be the way and in more danger."

"But Lex-"

"Day, you don't know what Max is capable of, and it would be best if we just trusted that they'll come back."

"You mean like Abby came back," Taylor said raising her eye brows.

"No, now can we just drop it. I'm going to check on the garden," Lex said picking up a water bottle. Taylor stood up saying, "I'll go with you."

Left alone Daley and Nathan sat down by the fire. "Do you really think we should stay here?" Daley asked.

Nathan shrugged saying, "I don't know, but if Lex said Max is to powerful then he's probably right and we would just be in the way."

"But I just feel so helpless sitting here."

"I know Day, but we have to keep hope," Nathan said giving her a shoulder hug and a kiss on her check. She looked at him and smiled as she returned the kiss, both hoping that everything would turn out fine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope enjoyed this chapter, please review, more soon promise. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it's short hope you enjoy.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Jackson, Melissa and Allyson stood they're ground as they fought. Jackson and Danny with fire and energy balls, the girls with rocks and what ever else they could find in the cave. Yet even fighting four to one Max seemed to be winning.

"I hope we can do this," Melissa whispered to Allyson as she threw another rock at Max from behind the bolder they were hiding behind.

Allyson nodded, but didn't look at her friend. Instead she was peeking over the side of the bolder watching the three wizards facing each other off. All three of them were throwing fire ball and defending themselves as while.

Just then Max shut up his hands and the cave started to move as if in an earthquake. Melissa and Allyson clung together and Jackson and Danny fall to the floor after losing their balance. The earthquake stopped and Allyson peeked from behind the bolder. Max was gone and Danny and Jackson seemed to be alright.

She could feel Melissa tugging at her arm, but she brushed her off saying; "Not now Mel, they seem to be ok, but where-"

"Ally, ALLYSON!" Melissa yelled quietly tugging at her friend's arm more fiercely

"What is it," Allyson cried glaring at her friend. Melissa said nothing, but pointed. Allyson turned slightly and was about to scream when a firm hand cupped over her mouth.

She tried to wiggle out but no good. Melissa wanted to scream, but Max shot her look saying, "Scream and you die."

"You alright you guys," Danny called out. Allyson tried to talk to his mind, but Max blocked it smirking and shaking his head.

"Mel, Allyson, you all right?' Jackson called out again.

"Oh they're fine Jackson," Max said closing his eyes causing the bolder to explode. Danny and Jackson stared in shock.

"Let them go Max this isn't they're battle," Danny said taking a step closer.

"One move and your dear girlfriends are gone forever," Max said glaring at them.

"Not so fast Max," a group of voices called from the entrance.


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is going to be the secound to last chapter. So hope you enjoy.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of them spun around and starred in disbelief. In the entrance were Daley, Nathan, Eric, Taylor, and Lex starring at the others. Max let a laugh as he starred at the group, "You think you can stop me you pathetic mortals."

Melissa was now scrambling towards Jackson, but Allyson was still in Max's grip. Lex took a small step forward saying, "Let Ally go Max."

"Oh so now you have a little kid fighting your battles Danny," Max chuckled evilly as he starred at Lex and tightened his grip around Allyson.

"Guys get out of here, now!" said Jackson in a serious worried tone.

"No way Jackson, we're going to help weather you like it or not." said Nathan.

"Jackson, we're your friends we're helping you." said Eric.

"Fine but if anything happens, you get hurt jump into the water, fast!" said Jackson, turning back to Max. Everyone nodded and faced Max.

"Max what do you want!" yelled Danny. "Danny, we've been over this all I want is your powers and Jackson's too and you dead." chuckled Max evilly now starting to strangle Allyson. She tried to gasp for breath, but Max's grip was way too tight.

Everyone took a step closer looking for away to attack, but couldn't find any without hurting Allyson too.

As everyone watched Allyson and Max, no one notice Lex slipping behind a large bolder. Quickly and quietly he picked up a stick and began walking around until he was behind Max. He knew that the others, Practically Daley and Jackson wouldn't let him fight, but it was his fault Ally was now in danger. He couldn't just sit back and do nothing.

Moving as quietly as possible, he moved towards Max aiming at his head. Yet as lEX raised the stick Max spun around dropping Allyson to the floor and faced Lex.

"You honestly think that little twig can stop me," Max said ribbing the stick out of Lex hands and grabbed Lex in his arms.

"LEX!" everyone (except Allyson) yelled.

"Take her," Max sneered as he kicked Allyson's almost limb body towards the group. "Now if you care about Lex you'll give up now," Max said looking at Jackson and Danny.

"No way Max," both of them said at the same time.

"What are you doing Danny, Jackson get Lex back," Daley yelled at them.

"Listen to Daley boys, and all you have to do is surrender you're magic to me."

Danny didn't say anything, but moved closer to Allyson. She looked fine, but he fault so guilty at himself. If he had just not be cursed as a freak and had fallen in love with her now of this would have ever happened. Sensing his thoughts Max laughed at him saying, "To late Danny you can't change anything now are you going to put up a fight or will you make this easy on yourselves."

"No way Max and don't worry Lex we'll save you buddy," Jackson called out to Lex. Lex nodded slightly, but his eyes showed nothing, but terrier.

Danny kneeled down next to Allyson and picked up her hands in his and pressed them to his lips whispering, "Ally, please forgive me I never meat for this to happen and I'm sorry for being a freak."

"You're not a freak," a soft voice said. Danny, Jackson and Melissa turned and looked down at Allyson. Her eyes were flattering open and she gazed up at her friends.

"Ah, Allyson you're just in time," Max sneered evilly. Allyson sat up and spun around as fast she could and gasped.

"Let him go Max," Allyson cried as she tried to stand. Max shook his head.

"LET HIM GO!" Daley, Talyor, Eric and Nathan yelled. All of them turned, they had completely forgotten that they were there too.

"Guys get out of here before Max decides to kill all of us," Jackson said.

Allyson turned and fall backwards, but Danny caught her in his arms.

"What is he talking about Danny?" she asked scared. Danny didn't met her eyes as he said, "Max has won Allyson."

"What no Danny, please you can't do this," she cried clinging onto his shirt. Danny looked down at her and asked, "Why not if we don't Ally Lex will get hurt."

Allyson struggled to form the words her wanted from the onrush of tears.

"You…you can't….I…I love you Danny," she whispered to him.

He looked surprised, but then tears filled up in his own eyes as he said, "I love you too Allyson, with my very soul and being."

With that he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Both lost themselves in the moment.

Just then Max let out a cry of pain and released Lex. Daley, Nathan, Melissa, and Jackson starred in disbelief. Max threw a fireball at them, but it vanished with out making any contact at all to the two lovers.

"That's it guys Max can't handle love true love," Lex cried as he scrubbed to safety. Daley, Nathan, Eric, Taylor, Melissa, and Jackson looked at each other as if asking a question. Everyone's eyes flicked with a flame of love for the other. All they kissed each other with all the love they held for the other.

In only a matter of seconds, Max went up in flames and vanished as if he had never existed. "We did it guys, we did it," Lex cried happily cheering and jumping up and down. He stopped when he didn't hear any noise coming from the others.

"Guys, we did it, we did"

He stopped when he saw all of them glancing at each other though loving eyes and kissing one another over and over again. Everyone gazed and kissed again everyone knowing that their love was forever and nothing could tear them a part.

Except the sound of a helicopter over head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope one enjoyed. One more chapter than I'm doen with this story. Please review. More soon. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't hold the end against me.  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that what I think it is," Eric asked breaking his kiss with Taylor.

"It sounded like a helicopter," Daley said and she hugged Nathan tightly. Melissa and Jackson broke apart as well, but Allyson and Danny had fallen to the floor, both extremely weak.

It had taken so much love to kill Max that it had actually weaken them a bit.

"It's Helicopter," Lex cried with joy.

"But how?" Daley asked, running over and hugged Lex. Nathan came up behind her and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know, but I don't really care, come on we should get out if we want them to find us," Jackson said as he walked up to Danny and Allyson.

Melissa looked at them asking softly, "Are they going to be ok?"

Kneeling down and checking their pulses he looked up with a small smile on his face, "Yea they'll be fine…they saved our lives."

"Yea they did," Melissa agreed as she pulled/helped Allyson to her feet. Jackson did the same with Danny. All together the group jumped into the water below, all of them healed almost at once.

At the contact of the water Allyson and Danny awoke and swam to the surface and coughed out the water.

"You alright Ally?" Danny asked swimming towards her. She nodded saying, "Yea, what about you?"

Danny nodded and looked around at the others. They had all reached the shore and were clapping as they watched the couple. Allyson turned around and laughed softly as she too began to swim to shore.

"Hey guys, Lex you alright?" Allyson asked opening her arms and he ran into them.

"I'm fine Allyson…is Max really gone?" the boy asked looking at her.

"Yea, his gone, you sure you're"

Allyson was cut off as the sound of the helicopter flew off head. Turning her head up, she squinted her eyes up towards the sun. When she realized what it was she was so happy that he nearly jumped up and down like a little kid.

"We'd better get to the beach NOW!" Nathan screamed off the noise to the group. They nodded and all of then ran towards the beach as fast as they could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the beach, they all starred in amazement, it had been so long for the castaways to seeing a real thing such as a boat or helicopter that it looked as if they were looking at heaven.

Allyson and Danny had to hold back their laughter.

The pilot of the plane came up the group saying, "You from the crash of Flight 29?"

The castaways could do nothing, but nod at the captain.

"Alright, is everyone alright…and where are the others, I was told there was 11 people in the plane," the captain said looking down at his papers.

"You see the other two and the captain left and never came back, we don't know where they are," Daley said. The captain lowed his sun glasses on his nose, but then nodded simply and then nodded his head towards Danny and Allyson.

"Who are they?"

"They're from our group," Nathan said quickly, a little to quickly, but the captain didn't take any notice.

"Alright, lets get you home," the captain said turning and walking back to the plane. All of them glanced at each other before following the captain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Allyson, Danny, Melissa and Jackson took seats next to each other, Melissa said, "You guys really saved us…back there."

"No you saved us Mel," Danny said smiling at his friend.

"We saved each other," Allyson said as she smiled at her friends and her boy friend.

All of them nodded in agreement as they went back to talking amongst themselves. Allyson starred out of the window as they plane took off.

"Hey, you ok Ally," Danny asked putting his arm around her.

"I'm fine I just can't believe this is happening…I mean you and Jackson, and Max finally gone…it's amazing," she said turning to look at him.

He smiled at her saying, "I know you person who's even more amazing than all of that?"

Allyson looked at him, before lowering her eyes to the floor, but Danny put his index finger under her chain and raised her eyes until they met his own.

"You're the most amazing and magical person I've ever met," he said leaning in and kissing her.

With that kiss she knew everything was going to be alright and that they would live happily ever after.

Talking and laughing they group flew into the sinking sun in the distance, going towards the unknown, but happy future with their friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know the end was kind of lame, but I can't think of anthing really good.  
Hope enjoyed thsi story, please review. Hope enjoyed this story. **


End file.
